Epic Rap Battle Of Total Drama!
by QueenOfChocolateWinx
Summary: When Chris comes up with a new show, Total Drama characters will rap against each other, but who will remain victorious each round for a prize? Read and find out! Rated T for language, and characters are injected with Out of Character Serum.


**So, I am writing this with my friend Scorpio/Aren, and we wrote this together! So, um, Enjoy! I hope I can think of more to say, but I can't :P Also, for this chapter, just pretend Dunceny and Gwent got back together. Gidgette are still together :P Go Gidgette!**

 **I do not own Total Drama OR the Epic Rap Battles of History, if I did, you'd know my name :P Note, if I don't mention who said a line, if I say it after mentioning someone, it was the person before them. And another note: For this chapter, if I mention a couple's name, that counts for both people. Like Gidgette counts for both Geoff and Bridgette**

It was a normal day in the world of Total Drama, well, as normal as total drama is, which is not very normal to be honest, the host Chris was sitting down, trying to think of ideas for his show, when suddenly, a genius idea came to him, he could start a different show! One where he had the contestants from Total drama battle each other using rap skills, and plus, terrible raps would equal views, right?

Due to the logic of fanfiction, Chris teleported to a stage, and by teleported, I mean he took a taxi all the way to the aftermath studio, surely Geoff and Bridgette would let him host this and they could get out of the way for once and probably make out while he hosted this 'genius' idea he had.

When Chris finally ran in, he saw the two of them were (unsurprisingly) making out, he kicked the two of them off the stage and locked them in a cage backstage.

The lights then came on and Chris began to talk, "Welcome to the Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama! This season we will have total drama from the first generation battle each other with raps, the winners of the raps will win prizes, the prize today is a voucher for Amy's evil twin pastry bakery! Brought to you by Amy, the maker of the best evil pastries." Chris announced.

Samey, in the audience, was a bit confused, she thought her evil sister had better things to do than run a bakery.

"Well, for this episode, we will have some couples rap against each other, unfortunately the couples we wanted were unavailable, so we had to get other couples, but unfortunately THEY were 'too nice' to insult others, so we had to inject them with out of character serum, well, most of them. Let's get this started!" Chris announced, looking excited.

The music began playing, the announcer (Aka, Blaineley) said "Epic Rap Battles of Total drama..." Two stands began rising, with two different couples on it, one of them had the sort of goth girl Gwen along with the guitar playing boy Trent and the other stand had the surfer chick Bridgette and party boy Geoff.

"Gwen and Trent verses... Geoff and Bridgette, BEGIN!" She said, as the lights went onto Gwent, signalling them to start.

Trent began, he jumped off the stand and started the rap by saying, "Wow, is this even a competition? We're just against the surfer-chick and her stupid minion!"

Gwen then got off the stand as well and stood next to Trent "Not to mention how early you both went! Bridgette 10th, Geoff 6th, in Heather's words - get bent!"

"Bridgette cheated on Geoff. That's the equivalent of Chris hiring a new Chef!"

"There's only one ultimate couple in the fans' opinion! It's name is Gwent, and if you don't believe me, then clearly you're just deaf."

The light then went onto Bridgette and Geoff, which meant it was their turn.

Bridgette looked annoyed, then she got off the stand and began to do her and Geoff's round, "Yes i'm a surfer chic, it's what I do, why am I wasting my time on a two-timer like you?" She said, glaring at time.

Geoff realised it was his turn, so, trying to think of something, he said "Why are we even doing this again? He clearly loves the number 9 more than he loves Gwen."

"And speaking of cheating let's talk about that! In case you forgot, you also did that!"

"This battle has clearly been decided, boo - we're just against an emo and a wannabe Gary-Stu - I say we clear this out and flush these shitters down the loo!"

No one had any comment to that line, then there was a twist.

Blaineley announced this, "Time for new competitors! Please welcome... Dunceny!"

"Wait WHAT?" The two pairings said at the same time with shock as the stand began rising.

Duncan began his and Courtney's rap by saying, "Wow Courtney, what competition we've got - the edgy ass emo and the musician... not."

Courtney looked annoyed as she began "Ugh, just what I expected, a bunch of arguing pussies, going on about who's better when we all know you four are hussies."

"I find it kinda funny, when... Trent pecked Heather much quicker than he kissed Gwen!

"And as for the little blondes, prepare to be taught! This CIT knows all your weak spots!"

A random person from the audience said "Hey! I thought you and Bridgette were friends Courtney!" They were ignored.

In confusion, Gwen said, "D-Duncan! What are you doing here?!"

Trent then added quickly, "I didn't even MEAN to kiss Heather! She kissed me!"

Geoff was just as confused as Gwen was, "Someone explain to me what these two are here for..."

Bridgette then made a point, "Yea, I thought this was Gwent verses Gidgette..."

Courtney then said, "Sorry for butting in, well, not really, but I want to take these blonde trainwrecks down!"

Duncan then told Courtney, "No, it's fine. They should go down easy. After all, what sorta names are Gidgette and Gwent anyways?"

Bridgette looked annoyed now, then she started again, "That's IT Dunceny! You think you can play tough! You can't even get your own show, strangely enough!"

Chris said to Chef and Blaineley "That serum must work, there is no way Bridgette would actually say that."

Geoff then said, "Courtney? Try Salty, I think it really suits you, I bet anyone could easily beat you."

Gwen didn't exactly want Duncan here, or Courtney, so she decided to go against them too, "Duncan, I find what you said to Trent funny... You were clearly spotting Lindsay's behind as if it were worth money!"

Lindsay, who was in the audience looked a bit confused, she didn't understand what that meant, as usual.

Trent thought for a few seconds, then he said, "Courtney, you're so comfortable picking on Gidgette with your lies - clearly the definition of picking on somebody your own size!"

"Wait, are you insulting Courtney or Gidgette?" Someone from the audience yelled.

Courtney rolled her eyes and laughed, "Ha! You all you're think you're all high and mighty, step down from your pedestal people, and fight us correctly!"

Duncan looked annoyed and bored with Gidgette and Gwent's attempts to insult them, "Ugh, you guys are such asses! Gwen, you look uglier than Harold, even when he's glasses."

Courtney suddenly glared at Duncan, looking annoyed, "Ugh, Duncan? What was that? I even think she got insulted with it!"

Duncan was confused, "W-What?! Isn't this a rap-battle... Where you're supposed to BURN the others? Not to mention how shit your burns are! They might as well be called colds!"

Courtney continued to glare at him, "Look who's talking! The guy who's been in juvy his whole life!"

Duncan glared back at her, "Wow, okay, you're on my ass now? Jeez! Now I know how Harold must've felt in Playa des Losers!"

The former CIT and the guy who's been in juvy his whole life began to argue with each other, but they were yelling so much you couldn't make out a word they were saying.

Meanwhile, Gidgette and Gwent were both confused, they just stared at watched the argument.

Bridgette then asked both Gwen and Trent, "... should we continue with arguing with each other Gwent? Not that I want too, but i'm bored."

Gwen turned around to face Bridgette, "Is there really any point anymore? They seem to be... Caught up in their own thing."

The blonde surfer girl agreed with Gwen, was there a point anymore? Geoff then said, "We should just ignore them."

Trent agreed with Geoff there, "Agreed. Truce?"

Geoff and Bridgette agreed to the truce, then Chris yelled at them, "Hey! We got five more minutes until the break! Make this ending interesting! I don't know, team up and take down Dunceny?"

Bridgette thought for a few seconds, then she said, "Should we team up and take down Dunceny?"

Gwen agreed with the statement, "Lets do this thing! Now that we have the power of four, you guys are screwed for sure!"

Trent helped his girlfriend out with the rap, plus, he secretly wanted that pastry voucher, "Might as well tap out right now! We're about to squash you gooey 'lovers' like a pancake - pow!"

Someone in the audience yelled, "I thought Gidgette were the gooey lovers!" That person got knocked out by a random Gidgette shipper (Aka, Me, AKA, Winx)

To make things more interesting, Geoff them said to Dunceny, "I know what you're thinking, the Gwent ship sunk, but at least I have the balls to say, your ship still stunk."

Bridgette whispered something to Geoff, then she, still under effect of the out of character serum, said to Dunceny. "And speaking of those Duncan Whoops! Seems you might be lacking, was anyone surprised after Courntey sent you packing?"

Duncan finally gave up, "Yep. I'm out. Not only out of this rap-battle... But also this relationship! Courtney, we're over!"

Courtney glared at him and rolled her eyes, "Fine by me! I predict you won't ever get a girlfriend like me!"

Bridgette, still under the effect of the serum, told them, "That's probably a good idea to be honest..."

Trent, who was also under effect, told Duncan, "Yeah! No way you're EVER getting a girlfriend again, Duncan. Take that! Right, Gwen?... Wait, Gwen?"

Gwen had disappeared, for three seconds, but when she was found, Trent got a horrible surprise.

To his shock and disappointed, he was wrong, Duncan had gotten another girlfriend, and this new girlfriend was Gwen.

Geoff and Bridgette looked a bit surprised, and worried, so they decided to back off a bit.

Trent looked really hurt, "WOW! Fine, then. I-I didn't need you anyways...!" And he ran off crying.

Courtney saw this, and looked shocked and annoyed, "HEY! WHAT THE (bleep)?" she yelled storming over to Gwuncan.

Geoff then told Bridgette, "Maybe they should run..."

Duncan looked surprised at Courtney's appearance, "Uhh... Courtney! You're... back now?"

Geoff then yelled out to Duncan, "Run! Now, she'll kill you!" Duncan followed Geoff's advice, and Gwen ran after him.

"She won't kill him!" Bridgette told Geoff.

Courtney looked at Bridgette, "Yes I will, I'LL GET YOU!" She screeched at Duncan, and chased after them.

Bridgette and Geoff were the only two left on the stage, both confused.

After a minute, Beardo made cricket chirping noises in the background.

Bridgette looked around, "Err... guys? Anyone still here?"

Geoff just blinked, "Okay..."

The two just shrugged and made out.

Then the announcer then yelled, "WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!"

Chris then announced, "Okay, you guys will send Winx PM's on who you thought won, however, Winx has a couple of ideas on who she wants to rap next, so don't send in any suggestions unless she's asks, we will be back after the break to present the prize and for another rap battle!"

 **That was hard to write, note: I give credit to Aren, who helped me with this, the next chapter will be up when me and Aren complete chapter 2, which may be awhile because I haven't talked to him in a bit.**

 **Don't forget to review! And tell me who you thought won in PM and why.**

 **And remember, if anyone acts out of character, it's because they were injected with out of character serum.**

 **THANK YOU!**


End file.
